A longing for her blood
by weasleysgirl06
Summary: Ron's a vampire AU set during HBP
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own any of the characters ,book rights, movie rights etc.

"To Ron on his birthday." Slughorn, Harry and Ron, stood by the fire pit taking a sip of slug

horn's finest whiskey he received as a present. They all took a sip, in sync, and pulled the cups

away. Ron began to feel weird, his stomach started to gargle, and he suddenly felt unable to

breath he started to hyperventilate foam started to develop in his mouth, he started to choke on it

He knelt down on his knees . "Ron Ron!!!!" He heard Harry scream but the screams were so far

away now, and then all was black. Ron awoke a little draggy after he had been medicated to get

the poison out. He had not felt well but at least he was alive. Harry had been there sitting next to him.

" Oi… Your awake."

" What happened." Ron said looking at Harry who had been sitting in the chair next to Harry's bedside.

"You were poisoned, the whiskey, some one had poisoned it, slug horn feels awful, he's trying to

figure out who did it, why they did it."

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"What about her?" Harry asked.

"Does she know, that I had been poisoned.?"

"I told her earlier, she was upset, especially after the whole canary incident, and everything.. She

feels awful in fact she was just here earlier."

Ron's face lit up… "She was?"

"Yeah, but she was tired so she left up to her dormitory, she'll be back tomorrow."

"Good, I really miss her."

"You are really weak right now aren't you."

"Terribly…"

"Well get some sleep…we'll be back tomorrow.. Your family will be here too."

Ron gave a worried look "Mom knows, she'll be terrified."

"She'll be fine." Harry said. He started walking towards the door back to his dormitory.

"Ron… " he paused. "I'm glad your okay, you're my best friend."

Ron managed a little laugh. " Thanks Harry." When Harry walked out. Ron felt very tired, he lie his head back down and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning half awake Ron could hear the crying and sniffling around him. He heard them talk about how this could have happened, and that it was a good thing he sat next to Harry on the train to Hogwarts, and who the poison could have been for, he struggled to open his eyes but he heard them all quite clearly. He heard Hermione say something and tried to say her name only saying each syllable slowly he managed, "Er-my-nee." then suddenly all was quiet. That was until he heard the stomps of a giant step into the hospital wing. Hagrid had come. There was some talking and yelling saying there were too many in there. But Ron didn't care he was glad the all came to see him, and he hoped to God Lavender wasn't there. He heard Harry, Hagrid, and Hermione leave, and his family standing there with him. They weren't there long, but he couldn't open his eyes. That night Ron awoke he looked around the dark hospital wing, and saw something at the corner of his eye. A strand of brown curly hair. He looked over to see Hermione sitting where Harry had sat the night before.

"Hi." He said.

She smiled, and walked over to him and gave him a hug, and he hugged her back. "I'm going to start opening my eyes more often." He told her.

"Ron you scared me to death, for all I know you could've been dead." She unleashed him and sat back in the chair.

"I'm fine… I'm fine." He said.

" Well I'm glad to see you awake." She said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"Bed, I'm quite tired." She began walking towards the door.

" Hermione…" Ron waited for her to turn around and answer.

" Yes."

" I'm sorry."

Hermione looked at him confused and shook her head.

" About Lavender." He told her.

Hermione licked her lips and smiled, " Goodnight Ron." she walked out the doors, and Ron drifted back to his pillow. He's always loved being in bed, but after being in it for as long as he had been now, he just couldn't wait to get up. It wouldn't be long before things would get back to normal again.


	2. the transformation

The rain poured that night clashing against the window sill of the hospital wing leaving a pitter patter sound on the glass. A bright light lit up the dark of the hospital wing and was followed by a loud rumble, that stired Ron as he suddenly awoke in horror. He whipped up and sat erectly in his bed startled by the thunder and lightning. He was all alone and scared. "Harry." He shrieked. "Madam Pomfrey." He shrieked again. There was no answer he was alone. A sudden clash struck again, and ron heard a squeak and the doors to the hospital wing slam shut. Had anyone heard that besides himself? "He..Hello.' The lightning struck again shadow a dark figure in the corner. Ron freaked. "Who are you?" The black figure had started to move closer, and Ron began to feel himself, breathe heavier and faster, and he began to shake. Had it been Voldemort? A death eater? or a dementor? The figure came closer, unmasking itself in the dark. The lightning struck again. Revealing the person to be something or someone ron had never seen before. It uncloaked itself, and walked closer to Ron. The creature had pale skin, and even in the dark it's eyes burned a bright red like fire in the dark. Ron could see that the creature had long black hair, and long fingernails, and was a woman. " Stop! who are you? go away!" He struggled. "Shhhh..shhh. boy." Her voice was soft and angelic. He turned on the light, which made the woman back away. Ron's eyes widened. This woman was very pale, her lips were cherry red, and her eyes were as red as fire, she wore a long white dress, that swayed with each move that she made. She sat next to Ron, on the bed leaning down, she breathed in and closed her eyes as if she had smelled something to eat. She placed her hand on Ron's and it was ice cold that he pulled away. "You are not dying." She said to him.

"Please don't kill me." He pleaded.

She smiled revealing a set of pearly white fangs. Ron suddenly knew what this creature was.

"Vampire.' He said.

"Aren't you a little young to be a professor?" She asked getting up from the bed and turning towards the door.

"I'm... not." Ron yelped.

"Who are you?" she asked.

" Ro..Ron.. Weasley."

The women took a deep sigh, and slaped her self on her thighs. "You took the poison you drank it, why.. why slughorn was supposed to drink it, Sanguini sent me here to kill Slughorn and I end up getting a child."

" Sanguini...wasn't he at slughorn's Christmas party."

Before Ron had known it the woman was face to face with him.

His eyes opened wide again.

"Give me a reason not to kill you." She whispered her mouth now so close to his neck.

"I..." Ron was scared to death.

"I like you." she said.

"I like you too." He lied, his voice squeeked a little.

Suddenly Ron felt her breath on his neck, and her hand placed upon his chest.

"Oh please.. please don't."

"Relax boy, your going to live forever."

Ron felt something sharp enter into the vein of his neck and he screamed in pain, the womans mouth felt like a vacume sucking out the blood from his body. His screams were crucifying. Could no body hear him? Something started to happen after the vampire had let him go. His stomach started to tighen up , his heart had stopped pumping he screamed in pain, His head started to thump, he screamed, he felt as if all of his insodes were dying inside and millions of tiny mites were eating out his insides. His hair became shorter his skin became whiter, and his lips became reder. His eyes changed to an emerald green that almost burned the color green. After the pain stopped, he knew he was dead. But it didn't help with the longing for what he needed. Blood.


	3. Monster

The lady in white stood above him, she waited patiently for him to rise up, and he did. Slowly he rose up feeling better than ever. Ron felt different, evil, and mysterious.

"You smell it don't you?" The lady whispered in a soft angelic voice.

"The smell of blood, it smells exquisite doesn't it." Ron didn't speak, his mind was concentrated on where he was, and why every whisp of air smelt desireable.

"You don't remember anything don't you."

"No!" He snapped.

The woman walked up to his ear, "Be wise young one, it's your time now."

Ron glared at this woman, who was now his sire, and he felt something unusually strange how he felt about her. His sexual tendencies began to surrender. He touched her skin, and slid his hand down her arm. he twisted her body so that she was infront of him, and she let out a whimper. He moved the long bundle of hair from her neck and leanied his lips closer to her, kissing her neck, and reaching his hand to her torso. The woman smiled and turned to Ron. smashing her lips to his, and rubbing her hands over his cold body. He whiped her onto the bed, and she flung through the air ontop of it. Ron didn't realize his own strength. He was strong, and more manly now than he ever had been. He himself landed on the bed of the hospital wing on top of her. She pulled him down with her own strength and he kissed her. He was untamed like an animal, that had been locked in a cage for so long and had now been set free.

He stopped kissing the beautiful vampire that lay underneath him. He could have anybody he wanted, more beautiful than she. He didn';t want to be part of this game.

The lady vampire looked at him confused, "What are you doing?" She asked.

Ron took his hands and placed them at the sides of her head. "I'm a monster now." He told her before he twisted her head to each side of her body, Cracking her neck and killing her. He took her arm, and sunk his teeth into it. Sucking in the dead blood that she had. It wasn't enough he wanted more. The lights in the hospital wing, switched and and standing there with wand in hand stood a terified Madam Pomfrey.

"Ro..Ron."

He looked over with a crooked smile at the fat lady, dressed in her pajama's.

He felt her fear and it made him inadequate, this lady knew him, and some part of him knew her too, but it didn't help his desire to kill her. It seemed as if his mind was controling him not to but his impulses were filled with rage. He walked over to madam pomfrey, and could smell her blood, it smelled just like the air.

"Please..Please." she begged. But after there was a loud rumble the lights flickered and when they came back on Madam pomfrey layed motionless on the floor next to Ron, who had been licking his lips at the taste of her blood now dripping down his chin. He wiped it off with his sleeve, and noticed what he was wearing, a sweater that seemed to me knitted for him. He ripped it off exposing his bare chest that was now more broad and plae white than it had been before. He searched the hospital wing to see if he could find something to wear. He went through the drawer underneath one of the beds to find a white button up dress shirt and tie. He put it on, leaving the top two buttons undone and the tie loose around his neck. He took the two bodies, and hid them in the office locking the door behind him.

He stormed out of the wing and down the winding staircase. He looked around, this was a school. Had he been a student here?, he heard something suddenly. A chuckle around the corner of the second floor hallway. He hid. When he peeked around he saw a young girl and boy holding eachother and snogging next to the window. He stood and waited watching them kissing and touching eachother, until they decided to finally give it a break, and split up in two ways. The girl started coming his way, and the boy went the other way. As the girl came closer, Ron sneaked in front of her. She backed away, and gasped, at the sight of him.

"Ron Weasley." She said. He had no idea who this person was, and how on earth she knew him.

"I thought you had been poisoned, Harry potter saved you." The name sounded familiar.

"and Hermione well she hasn't stopped crying since."

"You look different." She said again.

Ron licked his lips, " i've had a strange awakening, I felt the need to change." he said.

"Wow." The girl said licking her lips. She took a deep breath, "It's um done you quite well." She said now admiring him like he was some sparkling diamond.

"Come closer to me.' He comanded seductivley.

He saw the girl swallow, he felt like he had put a spell over this girl, as she was following his instruction, He was face to face with him, and she seemed dazzled by his beauty. He smiled a wicked smile and turned her body so that he was standing beside her. She went with it and this time without a plea or struggle. He brought his mouth toward her neck and sucked. She was dead.

Ron felt a sence of power, if he could have this power over people like this, then so be it. He was going to like this school.


	4. seeing hermione

A/N thanks to all my commenters, and thanks for your advice da greatest writer alive. i REALLY LIKE FEEDBACK it gives me ideas so if you guys have any feel free to say something. but please keep reviewing and commenting.

When the morning came it had been like every other day cold, wet, and foggy, it served him right

because he wasn't sure how he would react to sunlight. In fact he wasn't sure what he was

supposed to be like as a vampire. All he longed floor was blood, but he couldn't kill everyone in

Hogwarts he had to be discreet about it. He walked along the hall and many off his classmates were lined along the walls, and were now watching him in amazement. All eyes were on him, and for the first time in his life he seemed to like it. He sniffed in the intoxicating scent of their blood. As much as he thirsted for it he refrained from doing so. He found it strange that as far as they all were away, he could hear them talking about him.

"Is that Ronald Weasley?"

"I thought he had been poisened.'

"He's quite handsome."

"looks like he bathed in white powder." This voice was different. Before they had been female voices, this one had come from a male. He walked down the hallway, and was suddenly stopped by the patil sisters.

"Ron is that you?" Pavarti asked.

"Course its me." He said.

"Wow, look about the whole yule ball thing."

He wasn't listening, his eyes had been transfixed on someone standing at the end of the hallway. She was turned around so she didn't see what everyone was looking at. She had dark brown curly hair, and a thin figure. He had smelt her scent before, in the hospital. He didn't know what, but something about her, he longed for. He walked closer, she was talking to someone. "Harry, he couldn't have just got up and walked away, he was fine last night when i saw him, he probably just..."

Harry was now looking straight at Ron, his face lit up, "Ron!" Hermione turned around, Ron backed away. The brush of her hair, sent the aroma of her to his sences. Suddenly something changed inside him. He felt himself get weaker, It was her smell, it was the most intoxicating smell of all and he wanted it. He needed it, it would give him the strength he needed. blood of a human. blood of a witch. Mudblood. He looked at her, strangely, and she was coming closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, and pulled him into a hug. She knew him, they seemed to be quite close. In that moment he struggled not to bite her, make her a vampire like himself. She was beautiful in his eyes. Her body felt warm on his, he was making sure she didn't touch his skin. and he didnt touch hers. He looked at Harry behind her back, his expression had change from excitment to suspicion. "Ron." Harry said.

Hermione let him go, and backed away. "What." He said.

"Where were you?'

"Outside."

"Why were you out there, You look different, your eyes, they've changed to black.'

"Harry cut it out with the questionaire, he hasn't been outside in a week, he probably needed some fresh air, he still looks like the same old Ron to me."

Ron looked down at her, she had been defending him. She looked up at him and smiled, and with uncertainty he smiled back.

"Ron!" exclaimed voice from acroos the corridor.

He looked over to see a blonde girl with big eyes, braids and ribbons in her hair.

"i should've known you would go back to her." It was Lavender, and she had a hint of jealosy in her eyes. Ron saw Hermione roll her eyes at this girl.

There was a strange smell to ths girl as well but it was not as exhiliharating as Hermione's scent had been.

Ron jumped to the conclusion, that he had or still was in fact dating this girl but he didn't know why? Thoughts were running in his head. He could take this girl out and just kill her, then take Hermione and make her like him, but the bitch kept mumbling. "Look won won what do you say we go outside its a nice day, we could go for a walk and..."

"Won Won, what kind of name is that?" He scathed.

"Well, Ron what's wrong with you, you seem different?"

"Lavender..." He spoke softly. He was irratated, and annoyed.

"Yes."

"Fuck off." He said.

Lavender's mouth dropped, and it seemed as if tears were bulilding in her eyes. Embarrased she ran off. He looked back at Harry and Hermione who had seemed to be walking away. Hermione looked back and smiled, but kept walking.

Ron tried to follow them but Harry had apparated them both, to thier next class. Ron started to feel a bit angry. He stalked off dissapointed, he knew Harry thought there was something different about him, and that he was trying to protect Hermione. But.... he couldn't protect her when she was asleep.


	5. Stranger in the night

As the day went by their were many students still in awe of Ron's appearence, most of them were drawn to it, others were not to keen of him. It seemed that everyone had known about him being poisoned, and they didn't know how to react when they saw him well again. "Ron...!" a female voice from behind him yelled. He turned around and suddenly was bombarded when arms flung around him tightly. " They said you were out, I'm so happy to see you well again." His sister Ginny stood holding him. "I thought I lost my big brother." Ron let her hold him a little longer before he let her go. "I'm alright Ginny."

"Wow, look at you, are you sure your alright?" Ginny said staring into her brothers eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Your pale, you look almost dead, and...you're freezing." She said grabbing onto his arm. He whipped it away, and backed off. "I was outside." He said.

"Well you should really see the rest of the family, they were completely devastated, when they heard about you being poisoned."

"Great." Ron mumbled.

"You don't look so well are you sure you are alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine Ginny!!" he snapped.

Ginny backed away, he had never snapped at her like that, he face changed to sorrow.

"Alright Ron...I guess I'll leave you be then." She said calmly, almost about to cry. Se turned around and walked off. "Ginny." He called but she didn't listen. Ron was angry, he was alone, and he really felt dead. He turned around and slammed his fist into the wall, chipping it a little. This Vampire thing was all new to him, he didn't know how to act, how to feed really, and now everything he ever loved was starting to hate him.

That night Ron stood outside the school staring at the window on the Gryffindor tower. There was a light on, and he could see the silhouette of a girl, brushing out her hair. The hair was long, and brown, and he knew it was Hermione, because when the wind blew a little he could smell her scent. It was almost heavenly, and somehow he couldn't wait to be next to her. He tried to think of a game plan, his first thought was to seduce her, that way she'd let him take advantage of her. But, Hermione was smart, she wouldn't fall for his seductive plan, because she simply knew that Ron never was before he was a vampire, he was too shy, even though he loved her more than anything, he just didn't know how to tell her. He tried to remember the times he spent with her but they were all very he finally came back to himself he noticed the lights had been turned off in the dormitory, and he decide it was now time to make his move.

In order to get up to the window he decided to use a broom to fly up there. The air was crisp but it didn't really bother him as he flew up to the window. The room was dark, and very quietly he climbed through the window, and snuck over to hermione's made sure no one was still awake, before he sat down next to her bed. She slept so beautifully, light rhythmic breathing, her chest rising, and falling, he looked at her lips slightly open, pink, and irresistable not to kiss. He reached the tips of his cold fingers to her hair and began sliding them through her curly locks.

It was incredibly soft, and beautiful, he moved it a little to expose her neckline. but was taken aback when she had opened her eyes.

"Ron." She said paused and was suddenly unsure of what to do.

"Hi." He managed to whisper out.

"What are you doing in here, do you know the consequences if you get caught?" She whispered

Ron smiled a crooked smile, and licked his lips. "I don't think they will be that dire." He told her.

" I think a near death experience has changed you." She laughed.

He smiled at the red in her cheeks, and her small laugh, "You have no idea." He whispered.

"You should go, there are three other girls in here, we don't want to wake them up." Hermione said pulling her covers over her shoulders, and lying back down on her pillow.

"Come with me." Ron told her.

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want to go."

"and how do you suppose we'll get there?"

"Well its no magic carpet, but I do have a broom stick."

Hermione laughed again, and a part of Ron broke down a little. Seeing her laugh like that reminded himself of what it was like to be human, her cheeks turned a bright red color, and she was so warm. did she know that he was a vampire, how would she take it if she did know? He started asking himself these questions, Did he want to make her a vampire like him? or would he let her live?. He started feeling very different each time he glanced at her, there was some sort of fluttereing in his stomach, she smelled so good. She would lose that smell if she was dead.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Nothing, will you come with me?" he asked. "Just for a little while, we are reasonably young of course, live a little Hermione?" Ron felt as though he contradicted himself with that one.

Hermione rose from her pillow and uncovered her self and stood up out of bed. She was wearing a long white nightgown, with longsleeves and a low cut neckline.

"Okay." Hermione held her hand out to him to grab it and lead her towards the window. He was uncertain at first. But did it anyway. She shuttered at the touch of it and almost pulled her hand away. "It's cold." she told him. "Well i was outside before i came in here."

"You flew through the window." She asked suspiciusly.

Ron flinched, "Well yeah, i had to get the broom oustide and ..." He trailed off as soon as he felt Hermione pulling him to the window.

"take me away Ron." she said, bringing herself closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his torso lifted her chin, and pulled her body closer so that her lips and his were centimeters apart. He could feel her warm breath on his lips. He made it so that he did not breathe his cool breath on hers. He went in to kiss her and missed.


	6. Eyes like fire red

She pulled away, and looked towards the window. "Looks cold out there... let me get my coat." She said walking over to her wardrobe, she pulled out a red coat, and put it on herself, then walked back towards the window. Ron felt almost shameful, going in to kiss her like that. He grabbed his broom and put it between his legs. Hermione paused, "I'm not so sure of this Ron." She told him. Backing away from the broom. "Come on."He said. Giving in Hermione went behind Ron, she pulled up her night gown a little and wrapped her legs around the broom, and her arms around him. As they went up hermione shuttered and wrapped her arms tighter around Ron. He smiled and flew them out the window. "mmmphh." Ron heard Hermione whimper.

'It's okay." He told her. "I'll protect you." He whispered. Would he? Or would he kill her? She seemed to be the only one who treated him normally. But she made him crazy, it was like having a basketful of sweets sitting in front of him, but he couldn't touch it. it was just too amazing to look at, and eating it would make every color, and all the sweet smells go then he thought how strong it would make him, her blood, the blood of someone he loved, he would give it back, that is if he knew how. He didn't remember how he was made into a vampire, and he killed the only person he knew that did.

"Can we go down now, Ron." She asked. Ron leaned foward a little to bring the broom down. Looking down they saw a body of water, so still it was as if it had been frozen, but Ron didn't want to take the chance. Near the water he found a spot of ground and landed. They sat on two large boulders that bordered the lake, and stared out in to frozen stillness.

After a long silence Hermione finally decided to say something. "There's something different about you Ron Weasley, I can't seem to put my finger on it." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Humans sleep." he mumbled.

"what?" hermione said.

"Nothing, are you tired?" He asked her.

"No, Come on." She said getting up. The skirt of her night gown swayed with the wind, and she grabbed his cold hands in hers, and led him over to the lake. She put the tip of her foot onto the ice, and stepped onto it.

"What are you doing you could fall through Hermione."

"Come on it's thick." She said pulling him on to the ice. He slid,a little with her jolt. She was strong,stronger than he thought.

When Ron turned to face her she had been down on the ice already, staring up at him.

"You can lay down here with me if you want." She said softly.

Ron was confused, and hungry, but he lied down next to her, not feeling the cold ice on his skin.

"What did it feel like?" Hermione asked him

Ron was confused, he had no clue what she was talking about.

"What?" He asked.

"Being poisoned,almost dying?"

Ron was getting a clue that Hermione knew more about him, then he thought.

"I didn't really feel anything." He answered unsurely.

Hermione let out a sigh "Bite me." She mumbled. Ron could barely make it out.

"What?' He said.

"What." she answered again

"I thought I heard you say something." Ron said.

Hermione scooted over to him closer, placing the side of her head on his chest.

Ron lifted his hands, a little at the shock, but didn't move.

"I can't hear your heart beat." She said.

"er.. well it's um cold."

Hermione lifted her head, and was suddenly sitting above him, she placed her hands over his chest.

"It's been broken." she said, taking his hands now in hers, and placing his hand on her chest, where he felt her heart rhythmically beating. "Like mine."

He squinted his eyes, he had never noticed how much pain she felt. It's like he could read her thoughts. He kept seeing images of her parents, Hermione crying on the stairs at the yule ball. He saw himself, and the blonde girl who called her self Lavender kissing, and Hermione unable to breathe, she was crying, and then it showed an image of Hermione lying at his bedside, her hand upon his, tears flooding her face. Ron suddenly, came back to where he was, and now Hermione was staring him in the eyes. He had never seen her that hurt before, and suddenly, a part of him felt that this girl was in love with him, and there was a need of him that she longed for. He swallowed.

It was quiet for quite a long time, "What." Hermione broke the silence.

" 'mione." Ron said touching the tips of his fingers to her frozen red cheek.

"There you are." She smiled.

Ron liffted himself from the ground and scooted over , and wrapped his cold hands around her neck, pulling her closer to him. She did, and  
Ron moved himself in closer to her, He could see in to her eyes, and she could see into his. The wind blew a little sending a whiff of Hermione's scent to Ron.

"Your eyes." She softly whispered.

Ron was confused he backed away, and closed them so she couldn't see.  
"What." He said.

"Ron ...Wait... your eyes they're red, like a fire red."

"We should go back, it's getting cold." he lied for he did not feel it.

Hermione sqinted her eyes expressing a look of suspision at him. But he didn't think anything of it.

Hermione got up, and stood above him. She held out her hand, Ron took it, It was just as cold as his own.

"Hermione." Ron said.

"Yeah."

"Come on..." He said, leading her toward the forbidden forest, the light was perfect, and there some light condensation rising from the ground.

It was almost dream like, Hermione's night dress flowed behind her, and everything was quiet except for some light sounds from owls, the trees rustled a bit. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, and led her into the woods, "Ron we should get back.'

"I know I know i just want to show you something." He said.

Hermione followed, and when they got far enough Ron stopped, and turned around, and he had a wicked smile. He walked over to Hermione and stood behind her, gently placing his cold fingers through her hair. He breathed in her sweet aroma, and it made him shiver. Ron saw Hermione swallow, and she tried to turn around, but Ron was now placing his hands on her hips. "Ron what is going on?"

His lips were caressing her hair now, and moving slowly down towards her neck. He tasted it with his tongue, and Hermione shuttered, and was strong enough to turn herself around.

Hermione gave him a strange look almost as if she were afraid of him, "Ron.."

"Yes Hermione?"

"Why are you so cold, and pale, and why do you want me?"

"I don't know." He lied. He started moving closer towards her but she backed away. He moved closer and grabbed her hand, but she whipped it away, he could tell she was on to something but tried to play it cool.

"Mione.."

But she was running away now and this got Ron very angry, he transformed into some kind of monster, and he wanted to chase after her, She was running fast, it gave him a thrill and he loved it. He could smell her scent, and the sweat of her body, and it thrilled him so he wanted her, he longed for her, he ran, still keeping her insight. The leaves rustled under their feet and he could smell her blood pumping away. Hermione's night gown was flowing behind her,and he was getting closer but then realized there was a light at the end of the forest, and a different scent, a strange scent he knew before. He stopped. Listening carefully, he could hear their words.

"Hermione what happened?" It was Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley carrying their wands.

"It's Ron... it's what.. happened to him?"

"Come on we'll talk in the common room." Ginny said.

Ron grunted, and gave a deep growl, then followed behind them making sure he was not to be seen.


End file.
